Scars are eternal, and true friends are forever
by Zekiev Clayton-Zolnerowich
Summary: The story of a seventeen year-old Pokemon trainer, who lost his parents in a mysterious murder years ago. How he survived, he doesn't know. When he is caught training with his Typhlosion, Blaze, by a curious man named Steven, who offers him a place in a Tournament to attend the Prestigious Pokemon Academy, will his life improve or will he just crash and burn? Cover by JakusTheGamer
1. Chapter 1, Blood and scars

**_(Disclaimer, i do not own Pokemon or any of its characters or themes. i only own my own character.)_**

_A boy came crashing through the door, exhausted from sprinting home from school, fearing what he would find. Deep down, he knew what would be waiting for him, and it terrified him to the core to think of such a fate. _

"_No…" he whispered, taking in what he saw, tears filling his eyes. He couldn't make it, no matter how fast he ran. He came crashing down to his knees next to their mangled bodies, fresh with blood. He knew who had done this; He knew he could have stopped it. But here he was, in his House, crying over the bodies of his now-deceased family. The only thing he ever knew as friends, as people who loved and cared for him._

"_NO!" the boy screamed, smashing his fists into the floor, bloodying them in the process. _

"_What the hell was that?" An unidentified man said, filling the boy's heart with fear. The man ran into the room and saw the little boy staring at him in shock._

"_Boys, it looks like we missed one!" The brute chuckled maliciously as he crept closer to the child, staring him down with an evil smile._

"_I have to run, NOW!" The child screamed into his mind, adrenaline filling his veins as the evil man swung at him with a large knife, slashing his face, causing a large stream of blood to splatter the wall next to him. The man slashed again, that cut across the boys chest._

"_Fuck that hurts!" He thought as the cuts stung his now opened skin, "I have to get out of here!"_

_As he turned to run, a blunt object connected with the back of his head, knocking him out instantly._

He awoke with a start, almost falling out of bed in the process, gathering his surroundings in the dark room.

"Damn nightmares, why can't I get a little sleep for once?" He wondered out loud, scratching the back of his head, as he swung his legs out over the bed. This nightmare had bothered him for years, following him from family to family, from Kanto to Kalos. He was always grateful to his foster families, but they tried too much too hard, and much too often to pry into his thoughts and his past. All he wanted was to forget it all, and act as if it never happened in the first place. He walked to his closet, retrieving the clothes he would wear for the day, and sleepily chose a Black Metallica shirt, one of his favorites, and a pair of black boot-cut jeans.

"Zekiev! Breakfast is ready!" his foster mom shouted up the stairs, grabbing his attention.

"Okay Sharon, I'll be down after I take a shower!" he responded as his stomach growled from its past three days of abuse. Sharon was a nice lady, but a little nosy, Zekiev kind of liked her for a caregiver, and respected her as a person. She never tried too hard to get him to talk about his past, and only talked about it if he wanted to. "Yeah, she is a real nice lady", he thought, jumping into the shower, and preparing for the few minutes he would get to think in peace. Only two things ever gave his mind harmony and one of them was Pokémon battling. He had been known for being a top notch battler, and had even won a few rewards from tournaments all over many different regions. But he was never one to brag, and usually kept the trophies in his closet, despite Sharon's many objections of showing his "accomplishments to the world" and whatnot, remembering her being disappointed that he didn't want to show off what he had achieved. But that woman was plenty persistent, and eventually he caved in and let her put a few of the small ones in the living room. She polished them every day, and they shined like gold. He shook himself out of daydreaming about the past, and realized he had been in the shower for almost twenty minutes.

"Crap, now my foods going to be cold…I guess Blaze could eat some anyways" he thought, running down the stairs to greet Sharon, who was sitting at the table with her husband, Mike, who Zekiev had more than one problem with. It was always something else with this guy, he would either complain about Zekiev's look, or his music, and went so far as to call Blaze a "filthy animal" which earned him a few nasty stares from Zekiev and Sharon, and a low growl from The large Typhlosion. Sharon adored blaze, and he ate it all up. She would feed him treats, and let him sleep on the furniture, and she sometimes even let him eat at the table. He smiled as he thought of his spoiled Typhlosion, and wondered what they would do today.

"About time you got down here, your food is cold and that animal has been staring at me all morning" Mike said, receiving a frown from Zekiev and Sharon.

"Blaze, come on, we're leaving" Zekiev said, and the Typhlosion joined him, excited to see what plans the human had today.

"And just where do you think you are going?" Mike asked, sounding cocky in the process, knowing it would just piss off the seventeen year old boy. He waited for the day Him and that animal he kept with him tried something, just so he could rid them from his life. Two years and the pathetic pair were still in his house, mooching off of him. He didn't even know anything about the kid! He never spoke about himself to him, and he was basically a stranger living in his house. His wife adored them though, and it infuriated him to know that the woman actually liked them. Yes, he knew that she was a carefree soul, and would take in anyone, but why this scared little punk and his filthy animal?

"Mike!" Sharon protested, obviously displeased with his behavior, "leave him alone, you promised you would be nicer!" she looked over to Zekiev with a loving, yet worried expression on her face as he strapped on his black combat boots. She really wished he would try and be a little more colorful, but she never bothered him about it, feeling she should just accept the boy as he was. "Just stay safe, okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he stated plainly, "I'm just going out to the forest for a little while." He stood up without looking back to see the anger on Mikes face, and started walking out the front door.

"Come on Blaze, " he said, as he patted his best friend and partner on the head, "we have some training to do"

**Well thats chapter one of my very first fanfiction! Please review, and i hoped you like it! I am open to criticism as it will only help me improve as a writer, so fire away fans!**


	2. Chapter 2, The Spy, and some good news!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon or its themes, I only own my character. Rock on, Gamefreak!)**

It was a cold and snowy day in December, and Zekiev was glad that he decided to wear his jacket. Leaving the house was probably the best option, as things with mike would just get worse. He was an average sized teenager, with pale skin from shying away from light most of his life, and according to Mike, that made him weak. Zekiev knew he would never hurt the man, but sometimes he just wanted to leave because of his habit of harassing the teen, if only for the fun of it. The boy shook his head, and began walking towards the forest, his loyal Pokémon close behind.

_**-Stevens POV-**_

'_That boy…'_Steven wondered, as he saw an all too familiar face, '_geez, that kid gets around a lot, I could have sworn the last time I saw him was in Kanto, _at_ the Cerulean city tournament…what is he doing here?'_

The Dragon trainer followed, careful not to alarm the monstrous Typhlosion the boy had at his side, '_that thing would be bad news if it caught me snooping; I've seen what it can do' _ He was shocked at the sheer size of the beast, _'it must be at least six feet tall, what does he feed that Pokémon?!'_

_**-Zekievs POV-**_

"Okay Blaze," Zekiev started, entering their usual spot in the forest, a clearing that could easily house a small football field, with a stream beside it. They came here often, to train and relax, and sometimes just to get away from reality, and people that didn't want him around. He never let it get to him, as Blaze was all the company he really needed. "Let's start with some hand-to-hand combat!" The teen suggested, getting into a familiar stance, as the wind whistled through the trees.

"Phlo" The large Pokémon responded, standing on two legs and mirroring his masters stance, knowing all to well the weaknesses and strengths of the boy. It was still a challenge for him, even though he was incredibly fast, somehow his master always managed to keep going until they were both too exhausted to continue. They would sometimes spar for hours, once they spent an entire day training, but the wind smelled strange today, and Blaze felt somewhat uneasy, as if they were being watched…

_**-Stevens POV-**_

'_Is he insane?!' _Steven thought, as he watched the black haired boy _fist fighting _that massive Typhlosion! He couldn't believe his eyes, who in their right mind would trade blows with that monstrous Pokémon?! Its flames burst forth from its neck like a flamethrower, much larger than any he had ever seen in this region. _'How does he hope to even keep up with it?' _He wondered, watching the two trade blows with such speed that he could barely keep up with the fight. Steven decided it might take some time, so he stealthily attempted to sit comfortably in the bush he was hiding in…

"_SNAP!"_

Before he even knew what was going on, he could smell the intense stench of burning coal and feel a massive weight holding him down on the cold ground, keeping him from reaching his poke balls. "What the hell?!" Steven shouted, as a loud growl came from his attacker.

"BLAZE!" the boy yelled, running to assess the situation, wondering what happened, "Down boy!" he commanded, seeing a man under his Pokémon, wide eyed and terrified. He held a hand out for the spy, wondering why he was being watched.

"Who are you?" Zekiev demanded, "And why are you here?" Steven stared at the boy in shock, and then shook his head to gather his thoughts.

"Terribly sorry, I should have made myself known earlier," he stated in an embarrassed tone, as he accepted Zekievs help, turning to Blaze when he could stand. "No hard feelings, alright?"

Blaze simply narrowed his eyes and allowed his flames to recede into his neck, sitting next to his trainer.

"Sorry about that," the boy explained, "Blaze here can be pretty protective sometimes." He patted his friend on the head, gaining a smile from the large beast. "Now tell me, "He started, narrowing his eyes suspiciously, "why were you watching us?"

Steven took a moment to gather his thoughts, and then began "Well, I was walking through town, and noticed you. You seemed awfully familiar, and I realized that I have been a spectator at many of your tournaments, and wondered what you were doing in Hoenn. Simple curiosity, honest to Arceus." He explained, showing a toothy smile while scratching the back of his head. "Although, I do have two questions, after watching this display…"he began, grabbing the trainer's attention even further, while grinding his boot into the snow "if you will answer, of course."

"Fire away" Zekiev said, sounding more bored now that the initial shock had worn off, he wasn't too interested in what this guy said, and didn't really care. He just wanted to get back to training with Blaze, now that he had figured out what was wrong.

"First, "Steven began, pointing towards blaze, "How in Arceus's name did you get him THAT big?"

Zekiev stared at the man in disbelief; he was wasting his time with stupid questions that didn't matter. "I don't know, he's just big I guess, he was the runt of the litter as a Cyndaquil." He stated, not very interested in the man's curiosity.

"…okay…" Steven replied, sounding a bit let down, "as for the other thing, how would you like to compete in the upcoming Hoenn regional tournament about a month from now?" he could tell he piqued the boys interest, he lived for battle, it was written all over his face. It wouldn't be hard to include him in the plans he had, all he had to do was win the tournament.

"Well…what's the catch? I know it isn't easy to get into these tournaments, and especially not the one you are talking about, I would need a big time sponsor." Zekiev stated, sounding uneasy.

'_Well, I guess it's time to quit this little masquerade now…no point in lying to the boy.'_ He quickly thought, seeing the logic in his apprehension."Well kid, you happen to be in luck. I was in Slateport City for one thing, and that is you." He stated, thrusting his hand out the dark haired trainer. "My name is Steven Stone, and im going to be your sponsor."

The boy looked at the man with suspicion in his eyes, wondering whether or not to trust the spy, he turned to his best friend, "what do you think buddy?"

Blaze nodded at the question, "TY" He said, acceptingly. He was ready for a fight, and he wanted a good challenge.

'_Well, he seems innocent enough, what the hell, why not?'_ Zekiev grabbed Steven's hand, and shook it with confidence.

"Welcome aboard kid, the future looks bright for you."

**Woo! Second chapter! Make sure to review, every little bit helps!**


	3. Chapter 3, The Warmest Pillow

**(disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters. I only own my character) **

He ran home as fast as he could, Blaze speeding by his side. Since he was only seventeen, Steven gave him a permission slip for his parents or guardians to sign, and said to meet him in Petalburg city in a month's time. It had been awhile since Zekiev had entered a tournament, and he had never been in anything this big.

"Sharon!" he yelled, bursting through the front door, slipping and crashing to the floor with blaze, "What in Arceus's name is going on!" Sharon exclaimed, rushing to the collapsed friends.

"Steven Stone is sponsoring me in the Hoenn Regional Pokémon tournament!" he shouted, excited about the situation.

"Steven Stone? As in that big business man son?" She asked, surprised more at Zekievs level of emotion than at the offer he had been given. Ever since she laid eyes on the boys Typhlosion she had known he was a gifted trainer, she too was once that way. But that time had passed, and now it was his time to shine.

"Yeah, he offered me a spot in the tournament, and said all I have to do is have you sign a permission slip, and meet him in Petalburg city in a month," he stated, gaining more control over his excitement, he knew Sharon wasn't use to this much from him. He reached into his pocket and fished out the slip, handing it to her as Mike appeared from the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on in here, can you quiet the hell down?!" he angrily shouted, directing it towards Zekiev. Zekiev imply ignored the angry man, and handed the slip to Sharon.

"Well of course I'll sign it dear, no problem at all!" she smiled, grabbing a pen and jotting down her neat signature.

"Thanks Sharon, it means a lot!" he smiled a genuine smile, which was copied by Blaze. The pair was usually serious and silent, but right now they looked goofy as ever. Sharon smiled and hugged them both, "Good luck boys, you better train hard if you plan on winning that tournament! Now go upstairs and get some rest, I'm sure you are tired from this eventful day, supper will be ready in a few hours!"

_**-Sharons POV-**_

'_Oh those boys,' _she thought to herself '_I wish they would smile more, it really brighten ups the room when they aren't so gloomy…'_ the small, brown haired woman prepared a meal fit for a king, as Mike eyed her suspiciously.

_-Mikes point of view-_

'_Stupid little punk, I don't see why she gets happier when he's around, but no, when I'm in a good mood nobody makes me a freakin feast…pathetic little punk…_

_-Upstairs-_

He stared in the mirror of the bathroom sink, staring at his scarred face, remembering everything that happened that night. He lightly traced the scar with his hand, feeling regret wash over him once again.

'_They all died…and I only walked out with a scar…' _he thought to himself, cursing his luck, '_but maybe…maybe I'll find who did it…and they will pay for what they have done…_

"Hey! Get outta there, some people have to use the bathroom!" Mike yelled, pounding on the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm done in here, "he stated monotonously as he opened the door and slouched to his room. Maybe some sleep would be good after all; he had been having a pretty exciting day…

He crashed down on his bed, Blaze curling up next to him. He wanted to sleep, but had too much running through his head. His room was black, luckily enough it was that way before he arrived a couple years ago, or he would have had to paint the wall himself, black truly was his favorite color, it was dark, and you didn't have to squint your eyes to see it. The warm fire type next to him had already fallen asleep, snoring softly as he was being pet. He could still remember how he got Blaze, and it saddened him. It was a situation much like his own, poachers had killed and skinned his family. When Zekiev came across the tiny Cyndaquil, it was crying softly, so much that you almost couldn't hear it. The baby was quickly picked up by Zekiev, who ran off before the poachers could come back. Over the years, their bond had grown stronger than words can describe, and they saw each other as more than Pokémon and trainer, but as best friends, as brothers. Blaze would do anything to keep his Brother safe, and Zekiev would take more than a bullet for his beloved Pokémon. It was a pairing that could never be torn apart. Blaze never went into a poke ball, but Zekiev kept his on his ball belt for emergency purposes anyways. He had no other Pokémon, but the dark haired teen didn't mind, if he were to catch more Pokémon, they would come to him if it was meant to happen. He thought about school, which would resume after their break, and about everyone that took him in. he thought about the past, and, eventually, he began to doze off, resting his head on Blaze as a warm pillow, and fell into a much needed sleep.

**There we have it! Chapter three! I know it's a bit short than the last chapter, but stick with me! I plan on making this a fanfic with a massive amount of chapters, and you guys are who I will turn to for help many times. I hope we all can help each other to the best of our abilities in the future, thank you for sticking with me this far, and I'll see you all tomorrow! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4, A wild Steven appears!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, I only own my own character, and any characters not affiliated with the Pokémon universe, unless requested by another author, in which case they own their own character.) **

"Zekiev!" Sharon called, waking her adopted son, "Dinner is ready!"

"Okay Sharon!" the boy replied, slowly getting up from his bed. He must have been asleep for a couple hours, as darkness had shrouded the daylight. He preferred the night, it was a time when he was full of energy, and his eyes adjusted easily to every feature. Zekiev wasn't much of a day person, and he found the sunlight unpleasant. As he made his way down the stairs, he noticed a familiar purpled striped jacket hanging by the door.

"We have company dear," Sharon started as Zekiev walked into the dining room, "He says he is a friend of yours and I couldn't turn him away!" The kind hearted woman finished, setting a plate for Zekiev on the table.

"Steven?" he wondered, surprised by the sudden visit, "what are you doing here?" looking quizzically at the man, sitting across from him at the square table.

"I thought I would pay a visit, and get to know you and your family a little better" Steven explained, flashing his trademark grin at Sharon.

"Adopted family, actually" said Mike gruffly, receiving a confused look from Steven as Sharon put her hands on her hips.

"He is just as much part of this family as you or your mother Michael, and I won't have you acting as if he is some burden to this household!" Sharon warned, staring down the large man, "and if you don't like it, I think you can just take your plate into the living room!" She challenged. "Now, if you want to stay at MY table and socialize like a mature adult, then apologize to Zekiev and Mr. Stone here immediately!"

"No, he's right." Zekiev stated, standing from his seat, "I was never accepted in any other family, and I guess it doesn't matter than I'm not completely accepted here." He said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking briskly out the front door. Blaze growled at mike and blew a large plume of smoke into his face, causing the man to curse at the Typhlosion. The Pokémon ran after its master, walking beside him in the snow.

"Zekiev!" Sharon shouted, standing from her chair to fetch the boy, only to be stopped by Steven.

"Don't worry Ma'am, I'll go after him, you should stay here, it's awfully cold out." Steven offered, walking out of the kitchen and after the boy. He felt sorry for him, nobody should be as rude as Mike had been, it was just not right. He was sure Sharon would give him an earful for his outlandish behavior. He took off through the night, following in the tracks of the young trainer and his Pokémon.

"Phlooo" The Pokémon inquired, nudging the hand of his friend. He hated when things got this bad, he had seen his master treated poorly by many humans, giving him certain distrust to anyone but Zekiev himself. He hated feeling the anguish flow from his master, it made him feel sad. The woman was a nice person, and Blaze accepted that she was not a threat to the boy, but her mate …Blaze had seen many males like him treat his master the same way, and it infuriated the beast to the point of seeing red. Nobody treats his master like that and gets away with it, he had loved Blaze unconditionally ever since he found him as a baby. Even though Blaze had to ease into the partnership, his trust was in Zekiev, and Zekiev only.

"It's okay Blaze, I'll be fine." The teen stated, as Steven approached the opposite side of Blaze.

"Hey, you okay kid? I had no idea it was like that there, I just thought we could all talk about the tournament…" Steven explained, sounding a bit worried about the trainer.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'll be fine…" Zekiev stated, scratching behind his Pokémon's ears, "I just needed to get out of there. Sorry about that though, Mike can be a huge.."

"Asshole?" Steven finished, getting a chuckle from Zekiev, "Yeah he seems like kind of a douche bag honestly, I can't see how Sophie puts up with it." He stated, disappointed in Mikes behavior.

"Yeah, I get a lot of crap from him, but that's just part of life, it's not new to me." Zekiev stated plainly, watching the ground as they walked through the snowy city. "But I don't really let it get to me; there isn't really a point in getting angry at him. It would be wasted time and energy."

"Well hey, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm just a phone call away man. Don't ever forget that. I know we just met, but I can already see we can be pretty good friends." Steven explained, resting a hand on the boys shoulder, "I'll never tell a soul. But right now, you should be focused on winning that tournament."

"By the way," Zekiev inquired, "what are the rules? You never did tell me what I should be ready for." He asked, turning to the man with a quizzical look on his face.

"Well, it is a double battle tournament, so it may be smart to bring two Pokémon," Steven answered, "But I've only ever seen you with Blaze. If you need some help…"

"No, "Zekiev interrupted, "I have to win this with my own Pokémon. And blaze and I can handle ourselves." He explained, petting the large beast with a slight smile on his face. It was something rare to him.

"Well, if you say so, I hope you are right about this. The tournament will accept it, but it will be incredibly tough, "Steven said, with a hint of worry in his voice, "especially with what the prize is…"

"I have been meaning to ask what it was, but it never crossed my mind when we talked before…" Zekiev explained, seeming a bit embarrassed for rushing into something when he didn't even know what was at stake.

"Well," Steven began, breathing mist as he spoke, "The prize is a guaranteed spot in Pokémon Academy, so be ready for the fight of your life."

**Woo! Chapter four! thank you for viewing, and hopefully i will have another chapter or two uploaded tomorrow! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5, Money cant buy you victory!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. I only own my characters. HUGE thanks to my friend Nathan, or JakusTheGamer, for taking his time to make the new cover photo. Enjoy the new chapter, and please review!)**

'_Pokémon Academy' _He thought, walking into the tournament dome. '_I have to win this.'_

Three weeks had passed since Steven and Zekiev had spoken about the tournament, and he had been training with blaze incredibly hard until the last second. Sharon had tried to get him to rest numerous times, but every bit of free time the trainer had was spent on bettering himself and Blaze, in anticipation of the Regional tournament. It had been strange at the sign in, as Zekiev had not participated in the previous tournaments linking to the current one, but thanks to Steven and his father's influence, the tournament council accepted their judgment right away. One would have to be a top notch trainer to be praised by the Stone family, and Zekiev deserved it. He would never admit it, but he was incredible.

"You ready for this kid?" Steven spoke, grabbing Zekievs attention, "They are about to announce you." He explained, guiding Zekiev to the platform that would raise him to the field, and his first battle in the tournament.

"Yeah, sure." Zekiev stated a bit nervously, as his sponsor put a hand on his shoulder in confidence.

"Don't worry kid, you'll be fine. Knock 'em dead!" Steven exclaimed, flashing a grin. He knew the kid would make it, he was one of the toughest trainers he had seen in a long time, and after seeing him personally at other tournaments, he had complete confidence in Zekiev. As the lift ascended, he gave a thumbs up to Zekiev, until he disappeared into the field. Now he just to sprint into the stands to watch the battle about to begin.

"**Ladies and gentlemen!"** the announcer boomed, "**we have many amazing trainers here today, ready to battle for the ultimate prize, a scholarship to Pokémon academy!" **he announced, as the crowd roared, seeing the first two contestants eyeing each other down.

"**Our first contestant is Jerry Reiner, carrying all eight Hoenn badges, who is sponsored by the famous Reiner family!" **the announcer spoke, as the Boy clad in fancy dress clothes smiled a cocky, half eyed grin at the fans screaming his name. He had an air of royalty about him, and Zekiev was immediately uncomfortable with the situation. He had battled this boy before, but Reiner obviously didn't notice who he was. Last year he had suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Zekiev, and he proceeded to then throw a fit. It wasn't a surprise that the Reiner boy was here though; he seemed to get everything he wanted.

"**And opposite of him is a surprise entry, Zekiev Zolnerowich and Blaze the Typhlosion, carrying…zero badges…" **he announced awkwardly as the crowd was deathly quiet, "**and is sponsored by none other than Devon corporation, by the Stone family themselves. This should be an interesting battle, and without further ado, let's get this thing underway!"**

No faster than the announcer said their names, Reiner looked across the field, shocked. He thought he had disappeared, and for the better. He never knew he was only residing in Hoenn…this was bad. But he knew he could beat him, it was two versus one, and Reiner had the water types. The Zolnerowich boy had walked into defeat, and he didn't even know it yet.

"Go, Greninja! Simipour, Get ready!" Reiner shouted, throwing his Pokémon into the field. He chuckled casually, "So, "he began, raising his voice so Zekiev could hear him, "how do you even plan on winning this?" he announced as he began laughing slightly, "You only have one Pokémon, and it's a fire type at that!" the crowd burst into laughter at this, siding with the rich boy.

Zekiev simply stared him down, a slight frown appearing on his face. "Time to go to work, " he said, tilting his head in Blaze's direction "let's show them who the best team is." He smiled slightly, fist bumping his friend. "Show 'em who's boss"

**-Blaze's POV-**

He fist bumped his trainer, sending him a mischievous smirk. This rich little punk thought he had the advantage, but when it came down to it, Blaze had much more experience. He would put this kid in his place, and make his human proud.

"**Begin!" **he heard the striped human shout, knowing what was coming next. Before his enemy could register what was happening, he disappeared in a flash, reappearing in an instant with lighting whipping around his fist; he only needed to hear the command he knew was coming to connect the attack.

"Blaze! Thunder punch!" Zekiev shouted, and no sooner than he had finished, Blaze had slammed his lightning clad fist straight into Simipours face, sending the small Pokémon spinning into the stadium wall, leaving a wide eyed shocked look on Reiner and his Greninja's face, as the crowd took in what just happened. Simipour didn't get up.

"S-Simipour, return!" Stuttered Reiner, not expecting this to happen so quickly. His cockiness vanished, as he turned to his Rival, seething with anger.

"You will pay for that, you bastard!" he shouted, angry at the odds of his victory lowering.

"**Simipour is out, seemingly before he even knew what was coming! But because the trainer issued the command, we cannot challenge this turn of events!" **the announcer explained over the crowds mumbling. They were clearly shocked that their favored trainer was already down one pokemon.

"Greninja, use water shuriken!" Reiner commanded, "Aim for the fire on his back!"

"Gre!" the Pokémon responded, sending dozens of razor sharp shuriken flying at the Typhlosion.

"Blaze! Zekiev yelled, "dodge and disappear!" he knew this would give him the upper hand once again, as his Pokémon was fast enough to seemingly disappear. Sometimes he even had trouble keeping up with Blaze, and that was a feat in itself, for the Pokémon could move faster than the human eye could comprehend.

"Phlo!" Blaze nodded, easily dodging the water shuriken, then hitting the ground in a full sprint. He was gone in a flash of red light, as the flame on his back exploded like a missile, giving him plenty of speed to circle the ring.

"**Where…where did he go?!" **the announcer exclaimed, as the crowd gasped.

Reiner was frozen in place, his Pokémon turning and shrugging slightly. He had no idea what had happened, but his opponent seemed to be perfectly calm.

"Enough of your games!" the Cocky boy shouted, "show your Pokémon and fight like a man!" He screamed aggravatingly. He could hear the wind whipping around, but it wasn't a cool breeze, it was a scorching hot wind, as if the sun were close enough to the earth to evaporate the oceans.

"Very well." Zekiev Nearly whispered, looking his opponent dead in the eyes. "Blaze! Flare Blitz! Now!" he commanded.

A shiver went down his spine as the realization hit him. '_How could that Typhlosion move fast enough to disappear…?'_ "Impossible!" Reiner shouted, ready to command his Pokémon once again, "Greninja! Dodge, now!" he nearly screamed, but it was too late, he had hesitated. He watched as Blaze seemingly popped into existence, slamming Greninja in the torso with enough force to stop a train. Gasping as his Pokémon flew violently into the wall behind him, leaving a trail of destruction from the sheer speed he was traveling.

"Greninja!" he shouted, running after his injured Pokémon, storing it in a pokeball when he reached him.

Blaze simply walked back to his human, earning him a pat on the head.

"Good job Blaze, you were awesome!" Zekiev exclaimed to his Pokémon, scratching him behind the ears.

"**Well folks, that was absolutely brutal, I've never seen a match end so fast when the victor was at such a disadvantage. I hope we see more surprises from this Zolnerowich boy" **the announcer spoke, still taking in what had just happened. The crowd was in shock, and people were mumbling about this trainer who seemed to come from nowhere.

The lift began to descend, and Steve met him with a friendly pat on the back.

"Kid, that was amazing! I had never seen you do that before, it was crazy!" Steve exclaimed, excited about the win his friend and teammate had gained. "Now you guys get to rest up a bit before the next battle."

"I guess." Zekiev stated, "Blaze and I are going to get something to eat. We'll meet you up in the stands." He finished, seeking something to eat with his friend at his side.

**Hope you liked it! Be sure to review, I love hearing what everyone has to think, it gives me the drive to continue writing!**


	6. Chapter 6, Go on, Test me

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, I only own my characters. Enjoy the chapter :D)**

A few hours had passed, and Zekiev was glued to his seat the entire time. He watched battle after battle, waiting for his next. The roster said that he went right after a battle between two boys, the first in line named Jakus Onita, and his opponent Nick Flash. He had never heard these names, though the Jakus kid sounded familiar, he felt like he had seen him before. Most likely from a past tournament or event.

"**Here we are people, on to the next Pokémon battle!"** the announcer boomed over the loudspeaker, as the lifts brought the next competitors to the field.

"**In the red corner we have Jakus Onita, sporting all eight Hoenn badges, sponsored by Silph Co.!" **A wave of impressed applause erupted from the audience, Silph Co. was no small sponsor, and Zekiev immediately knew he would have a challenge if he could face the boy. He was excited for the match to be underway, he would have to pay attention to both and remember any strategy if he planned on winning the finals.

"**And in the blue corner, we have Nick Flash, also carrying the eight badges of Hoenn, and is sponsored by an anonymous benefactor!" **the boy carried a twisted smirk, and carried himself with an air of dominance, as if he ran a schoolyard. Zekiev immediately disliked him, knowing all too well how his types were. They were nothing more than bullies, fodder for Criminals to eventually recruit and throw into the world, malicious intent backed by powerful Pokémon.

"**Let the battle begin!" **The announcer eagerly shouted, as the trainers released their Pokémon onto the field.

"Go, Jolteon!" Nick commanded, throwing his first Pokémon high into the air. It was an impressive Pokémon, but Zekiev saw a pain in its eyes, as if it wanted to be anywhere else at that moment. A frown appeared on his face, and he gripped the railing, hard.

"Tropius, I choose you!" Jakus exclaimed, chucking his pokeball high into the air. A flash of bright light revealed the large Pokémon, landing on Onita's side of the field. This Pokémon, unlike Flash's, seemed to glow with happiness, ready for the thrill of battle.

"Jolteon, use Volt tackle!" Nick commanded, his Pokémon hurtling towards Tropius as it surrounded itself in lightning. The poor Pokémon only looked half willing to battle, its sparks small and seemingly weak.

"Tropius, dodge it, and use fly!" Jakus shouted at his Pokémon, as it nodded and leaped over the Jolteon with ease. Tropius circled the field a few times before launching itself at the electric Pokémon.

"Jolteon, dodge it and use lightning bolt!" his trainer practically screamed with anger, as he began shouting at his opponent. "Hey you little punk, what are you going to do win I win this pathetic battle? Run away and cry like a little bitch?!" Flash insulted, trying to break Jakus's concentration, and much to his dismay, failing.

'_This guy seems like a total prick' _Zekiev thought as the battle raged on, _'I hope this Jakus guy kicks the crap out of him. _He knew he would much rather put this Flash guy in his place himself, but the trainer in him wanted the real challenge, and that was Jakus. Although, if the bully made the wrong move, Zekiev wouldn't hesitate to do something rash. He was only waiting for Flash to slip up and show the true him to the audience.

"Jolteon, return!" flash commanded, reaching for his second pokeball as his electric type was retrieved. "Go, Scrafty!" he shouted, tossing his pokeball into the air once again, releasing the funny looking Pokémon. It took in its surroundings and locked eyes with Tropius, attempting to intimidate the large grass type. "Scrafty, use high jump kick!" he ordered, his Pokémon rushing to its opponent, leaping high into the air.

"Tropius, dodge it with your wings, and then use Giga impact!" Jakus commanded coolly, his Pokémon nodding. Just as Scrafty connected with its enemy's wings, the large Tropius slammed into the small Pokémon, sending it flying across the ring with a gust of wind.

"**Ouch! It's a one-hit K.O.!" **The announcer exclaimed, energetic about the epic battle unfolding before him, **"never in my days have I seen a Tropius block so effectively, with its wings no less!"** he continued, as Flash was down to one Pokémon.

"I'm gonna knock you out you little bastard!" Flash screamed, sending out his last Pokémon, "Jolteon, go! And don't fuck everything up again!" he shouted at the terrified little dog, scaring it away from him.

"**It seems Flash is unable to battle, due to his Pokémon being scared away…" **the announcer spoke disappointedly about Flash, **"The match goes to Jakus Onita, due to a T.K.O!" **he half-heartedly explained, hearing the crowd booing at Flash's treatment of his Pokémon.

"You little bitch!" Flash shouted at Jolteon, causing it to look down at the ground away from him, trying to scoot away. And then, as if Flash hadn't angered the audience enough, he sent a swift kick to Jolteon's side, causing the Pokémon to yelp loudly and crash into the ground.

He had seen enough. In a flash, Zekiev took off over the rails, in a full sprint towards Flash. As the boy was turning his head to see what the fans were cheering at, a fast, incredibly powerful punch smashed him square in the nose, causing blood to spurt from his nostrils violently. The boy fell to the ground and quickly covered his injured face.

"If I ever, "Zekiev began menacingly, "See you abuse another Pokémon again…" he finished, letting his words sink in as a wide eyed Flash tried to scoot away. "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet you little asshole, "he said, grabbing the bully by the shirt and lifting him into the air. "Now apologize to Jolteon!" Zekiev shouted, rage filling his voice, and adrenaline filling his veins. If he could hear the crowd past his anger, he would hear clapping and cheering, the announcer covering every moment that passed. Even security was nodding in approval; no one should ever abuse Pokémon like that. "APOLOGIZE!" he roared, throwing flash close to Jolteon, crossing his arms with an angry scowl on his face.

"I-I'm S-Sorry Jolteon!" the boy managed, as Zekiev neared his face once again.

"If I ever see, or hear about you abusing another Pokémon again, I swear to Arceus I will melt the flesh from your bones." Zekiev threatened, only speaking so loud that Flash could hear it. The boy was terrified; his eyes were as large as dinner plates as he grabbed his Pokémon and ran off as fast as he could.

"**What an eventful day people!" **the announcer shouted, repeating what just happened, as Jakus walked towards Zekiev.

"Dude, badass!" he exclaimed, putting out a fist for a fist bump. Zekiev accepted the gesture, and the crowd roared with approval at the two trainers.

"I'll be seeing you soon, you'd better be ready." Stated Zekiev plainly, encasing his rage for another day. He walked off into the stands, readying himself for his next battle.

**Thanks for reading! Be sure to review!**


	7. Chapter 7, The Dynamic Duo!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, I only own my characters.)**

It was time for his next battle, and Steven had informed him the he would be going up against a pair of twins.

"They allow that?" Zekiev asked, confused at these circumstances.

"Well, they allowed you to go through the tournament with one Pokémon, didn't they?" Steven explained as Zekiev stepped on the platform. "I'm sure you can handle it kid, it won't kill you."

"I guess…" Zekiev mumbled, as the lift carried him and Blaze once again to the field. "We can do this buddy; it's nothing new to us."

"Phlo" Blaze responded, feeling the air shift with maliciousness as they stepped off of the lift. There stood a boy and a girl, they looked almost identical, except the girl had long hair, and the boy had a look on his face that radiated bloodlust. It was unnerving to Blaze, but he wouldn't let it get to him, he had a battle to win.

"Be ready for anything Blaze," his master said cautiously, patting his head, "I don't like the feel of this."

"**It is time for the final match of the semi-finals to be underway!" **The announcer explained excitedly over the loudspeaker, ready to announce the two combatants.

"**In the red corner, the twins Stacey and Stanly Psikopat! The carry a combined sixteen badges, and are being sponsored by The Lavender Town Pokémon tower!" **the announcer exclaimed, as Stanley was already reaching for his pokeball.

"Shut up you annoying bastard!" he shouted, throwing his pokeball into the air, letting a shrill laugh escape his lungs.

"**I guess the battle is already underway!" **the announcer shouted, shuddering as the crazed boy stared at him again.

"Go, Medicham!" Stacey shouted as her Pokémon appeared on the field next to her brother's Gengar. The boy and his Pokémon shared the same sick, face splitting smile, and Zekiev decided it was about time for him to get serious.

"Well…let's do this Blaze!" he exclaimed to his partner, "don't hold back!" Blaze nodded determinedly, he wasn't going to lose this match for the world.

"Gengar, use shadow claw!" the boy screamed, his Pokémon complying.

"Gar!" he nodded, flinging himself at Blaze, claws at the ready.

"Blaze!" Zekiev shouted, "Dodge, then use Thunderpunch!" his Pokémon was gone in a flash, leaving Gengar looking confused. The sound of the air crackling was his only warning before a large fist covered in electricity slammed into the Ghost Pokémon's face, sending it sliding across the field.

"Gengar!" the insane boy shouted, "Get up and use Giga impact!" The Pokémon jumped to its feet, sprinting towards Blaze.

"Medicham, follow up with brick break!" Stacey commanded her Pokémon, who immediately caught up with her brothers Gengar. If this attack landed, following her brothers, it would surely knock the Typhlosion out, and they could proceed to the finals.

"Blaze! Catch them and then use Fire blast!" Zekiev called, his Pokémon waiting for its chance to strike. This was a risky move, and he knew it, but he could take them both out in one hit, rather than just one at a time.

"TY!" Blaze grunted as he caught the two Pokémon, slamming then together and releasing an Explosion of fire from his mouth, blasting them to the other side of the ring. He put more force than was necessary into the blast, but wanted to make sure it was enough.

"WHAT?!" Stanley roared, throwing out his second Pokémon, a Gastly. He didn't care, he wanted that trainer dead more than anything right now.

"ILL SKIN YOU WITH YOUR OWN TEETH!" he screamed, laughing like an angry maniac.

"**And the Psikopat twins are disqualified, for the use of a third Pokémon!" **the announcer shouted to the crowd as the boy screamed again.

"Gastly! Use explosion!" He shouted, his Pokémon readying the suicide attack.

"Blaze!" Zekiev called to his Pokémon, "knock it out before it can explode!" and in the blink of an eye, blaze was in front of the small ghost Pokémon, sending it crashing to the ground with a Thunderpunch. The Gastly would feel it later, but at least it was alive.

_-why would he want his Pokémon to die just to beat me…what is wrong with this guy?!-_Zekiev wondered, trying to understand why the trainer would be so crazy.

"Let's go." Stacy said to her brother in an angered tone, she would deal with him at home.

"Yes sister," Stanley hissed through his teeth, "as you wish…" and they descended the lift on their side, disappearing from view.

"**The victor is Zekiev Zolnerowich and Blaze! We will now be taking a thirty minute intermission, and then we will continue on to the finals!" **the announcer eagerly spoke to the audience, and then turned the microphone off to eat his lunch.

The lift descended once again, and Steven greeted Zekiev with a pat on the back. It had been a long day, and soon the finals would be upon them. To say a lot was on the trainers mind would be an understatement, he was anxious to finally face his last opponent, Jakus Onita. He already knew it would be a long battle, unlike the battles he had won today, and he was excited for a real challenge. The trainers he had faced were good, but not even close to Zekiev's level of experience. If they hoped to ever face him again, they had better train like crazy to stand a chance.

"Good job out there kid, you are really sweeping the field!" Steven announced excitedly, just as eager as Zekiev to move on to the finals, "But I think you should use your time wisely, and take Blaze to the Pokémon center to rest up. I'll get us all some food for the wait." Zekiev nodded once, and took off in the direction of the stadiums built in Pokémon center. He tended to avoid people along the way, as he didn't want to be distracted and waste time. Blaze walked by him, taking in the surrounding people and Pokémon. Zekiev could now see the Pokémon center, and picked up the pace to arrive quicker.

As he entered the red and white building, nurse joy gave him a warm smile.

"Welcome to the stadiums Pokémon Center, how can I help you?" she asked nicely, as Blaze entered the building behind Zekiev. Nurse joy went slightly wide-eyed for a moment but returned her gaze to Zekiev, awaiting his answer.

"I'd like to heal my Typhlosion please." He stated, making his way to the main desk. Blaze followed behind him quietly, sniffing around.

"Well, does he have a pokeball?" Nurse Joy asked, glancing at Blaze as he sat on his hind legs by the counter.

"Hey buddy, I have to put you in your ball for a few seconds, okay?" The trainer asked Blaze, holding out the pokeball. Blaze nodded, and tapped the center of the ball with his nose, vanishing in a beam of red light. He handed the ball over to nurse joy, who smiled at him again.

"This will take a minute, please take a seat if you wish." She stated, and Zekiev walked to the chairs by the door, sitting and waiting for his friend to be at full power again.

**Thanks for reading, please review! The next chapter will be out soon, and will be the longest of all the tournament battles! I hope you are as excited as I am!**


	8. Chapter 8, True friends are forever

**(Disclaimer-I do not own Pokémon, I only own my characters, yada yada yada)**

It was finally time. Thirty minutes had gone by in what felt like hours, and Zekiev was more than ready to finish this tournament. Not only would he be competing for a spot in Pokémon Academy, but he would also have an actual challenge trying to win. Jakus was no ordinary trainer, he seemed to have gotten where he was by just as much hard work as Zekiev. The only difference was that Jakus had much more time to prepare, giving him the advantage in this battle. It turn in either trainers favor, but there was only one way to find out.

"This is it kid; it's time for the final battle! Knock'em dead!" Steven exclaimed excitedly, giving Zekiev a pat on the back. "Don't let them take you down either!" he joked to Blaze, patting the Pokémon on the head.

"We didn't come this far to lose buddy, "Zekiev said, placing a hand on Blaze's head while looking at him, "Let's show this guy what we can do." Blaze nodded, with a determined look on his face. He was ready to do his absolute best.

As the lift began ascending, Zekiev felt his stomach flip; he was incredibly nervous. He had come so far, but his opponent looked like he could really handle himself. Not only that, but he held the type advantage as well. This would be a tough battle, and he knew it would test his ability as a trainer more than anything before.

"**Here we are folks, "**the announcer started in a dramatic tone, **"the Hoenn regional tournament is coming to an end, and these two trainers will determine the victor!" **he shouted as the crowd seemed to explode with cheers.

"**In the red corner, we have Zekiev Zolnerowich, and his trusty companion Blaze!"** The announcer boomed, and much to Zekiev's surprise, the crowd was cheering his name. He waved awkwardly at his newfound fans, resulting in their cheers amplifying throughout the stadium.

"**And in the blue corner, we have Jakus Onita!"** shouted the announcer. Onita seemed to have just as many fans as Zekiev, as they exploded with cheers, echoing through the stadium as well.

"**Let's get this battle underway!"**

"Blaze, let's do this!" Zekiev exclaimed, as Blaze nodded and moved further on to the field. The fire type Pokémon was ready to show his opponent what true war was, and he was going to bring it hard.

"Tropius go!" called Jakus, releasing his Tropius from its pokeball. "Use razor leaf!" he commanded, as his Pokémon's wings glowed brightly, sharp leaves flying at Blaze.

"Blaze, use flamethrower, then follow it up with a flame wheel!" Zekiev exclaimed

"Ty!" Blaze grunted as he let loose a huge jet of flame from his mouth, burning the razor leaves. He then took off into a sprint, charging Tropius while covering himself in a ball of fire. The move would do a ton of damage, and hopefully they could move on to Onita's last Pokémon.

"Tropius, dodge, then use vine whip!" Onita shouted, but it was too late. Blaze crashed into Tropius's side, slamming the grass type into a wall while causing massive damage.

"Tro" Tropius gasped, blacking out and collapsing on the ground. Blaze ran back to his side of the field, waiting on Jakus's next move.

"Good move!" Onita exclaimed to Zekiev, "that Typhlosion of yours is pretty quick!" he smiled, "but are you ready for this?" he shouted, tossing his next pokeball into the air. In a flash of light and sparkles, a pink Swampert had slammed into the ground, ready for battle.

_-Pink? - _thought Zekiev, slightly curious about the Swampert's odd color. _–I'd better focus on winning right now; I don't have time for distractions-_

"Blaze, hit it with a Flame wheel!" Zekiev commanded, his Pokémon taking off into a full sprint at the pink Swampert, surrounding itself in flames once again.

"Shinko, catch him!" called Onita, as his Pokémon quickly shot out a hand, grabbing Blaze by the throat.

_-What?!-_Zekiev thought, eyes going wide, _-How is that even possible?!-_

"Now use hammer arm!" Jakus commanded again, his Pokémon slamming its fist into Blaze's torso, sending him fling back at Zekiev. Blaze was tough, but that hammer arm hit like a truck. Zekiev had to end this soon, before Blaze was too tired to go on. He had to win this.

"Blaze, rush it, and use smokescreen!" Zekiev shouted, his Pokémon taking off again. A thick black smoke began emitting itself from Blaze's back, filling the arena. It was almost impossible to see, and Zekiev was ready to take full advantage of that.

"Shinko, use hydro pump!" Jakus yelled as his Pokémon released a powerful burst of water from its mouth, clearing a stream of smoke.

_-just what I needed…-_Zekiev smirked slightly, as his opponent fell right into his trap, "Blaze! Use Giga-impact, now!" he shouted quickly.

"TY!" Blaze Shouted, slamming his fist into the Swampert from above, creating a crater in the ground.

"Now finish it, use Overheat!" Zekiev command excitedly, as Jakus began shouting a command. He was drown out by a large roar from Blaze, causing a corona of fire to explode around him, knocking the Swampert out instantly. As Blaze stood to walk back to his master, he collapsed on the ground, fainting before the battle could be called. Both trainers ran to their Pokémon, pokeball at the ready.

"Good strategy, "Jakus congratulated while recalling his Pokémon, offering a hand to Zekiev. "I didn't saw that coming man."

"You were great too," Zekiev returned, after storing Blaze in his pokeball, "That Swampert has great reflexes."

They shook hands, and the crowd roared with approval. Their favorite two Pokémon trainers were good sports as well. 

"What** an amazing performance from these two young trainers!" **the announcer praised over the loudspeaker, **"and I am to announce that since the match was not called before both Pokémon fainted, we have a tie!"**The crowd exploded with cheers as the trainers fist bumped and waved excitedly to the crowd, glad that they could continue their friendship.

"Next stop, Pokémon Academy." Jakus stated proudly, waving to the crowd. Zekiev smiled one of his rare smiles, he didn't even care that it was a tie. Today, he made a new friend, and that's what really mattered to him.

**Thanks for reading chapter eight, I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9, The departure

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Sorry I've been gone for so long guys, I've been a bit busy, and haven't really been in the writing mood. I hope you like this chapter!)**

It was cold on the day of their departure to the Academy, but Zekiev barely felt the frigid temperature. Snow and ice covered the ground, melting around Blaze as he traversed the frozen wasteland that was the shipyard.

"Dude, its cold as hell out here, how are you not even shivering?!" Jakus exclaimed, wrapping his arms around himself in an attempt to warm himself up.

"I've always liked the cold, "Zekiev stated, placing a hand on Blaze's warm fur. The Pokémon had absolutely no problem with the cold; he just wished to keep his master warm as well. "Besides, you've got, what, four coats on?" the trainer inquired, remembering how Sharon fussed over Jakus and Zekiev's attire. He had said he would be fine, but Jakus just couldn't get out of the situation. So twenty minutes and a stumbling, coat covered Jakus later, they were on their way.

"Yeah, don't remind me." His fellow trainer complained, remembering how he had almost sweated to death inside Zekiev's home. Sharon was a very nice lady, but worried waaaay to much. He wondered how Zekiev was like he was when he had an amazing parent. Mike, on the other hand, had said nothing the entire time, focusing more on the television then the Teens predicament.

Ten minutes of pointless wandering passed, and they finally had found their ship. It looked like a small cruise ship, and lights were already on inside.

"The other trainers must already be here." Zekiev said quietly, climbing the ramp leading to the deck. "Let's not keep anyone waiting.'

"Hell yeah, "Jakus shivered, ready to be inside finally. "I'm tired of this cold bullshit."

Zekiev didn't respond, but looked around the deck for a second. It was completely abandoned, and was covered in thick chunks of ice. The ship must have arrived this morning.

"Come on man, "Jakus said impatiently, "we can sightsee later!"

"Yeah." Zekiev responded, making his way to the door leading below deck. As he opened the heavy metal door, he was greeted by a wave of warmth, and the heads of multiple trainers looking his way. He walked through the threshold, letting Blaze through, and a couple trainers started mumbling to each other. Zekiev didn't like the attention much, and quickly found somewhere to sit, followed by Jakus in his coat cocoon. He quickly began taking the large coats off and stuffing them in his bag, as two large boys with Mohawks stopped in front of their table, accompanied by a small group of people. Zekiev ignored them, spacing out across the room.

"Can I help you?" Jakus asked the brawny teenagers, sounding confused. Why were they bothering them, and what the hell did they do to get stared down?

"Shut yer trap, "the shorter boy said, causing the group to laugh.

_-That wasn't even funny-_ Jakus thought, confused at the confrontation.

"Hey, you, "the larger boy said in a thick English accent, "yer at our table punk." He said, pushing Zekiev's shoulder roughly.

"I don't see your name anywhere on it, now go away." Zekiev stated monotonously, not even looking at the boy. He wasn't interested in his territorial issues, and just wanted him to go away and leave him be.

"Yeah, well I saw this table and decided I like it, so get lost loser." The larger boy said, pushing Zekiev again, rougher this time, making him fall out of his chair. He stared at the ceiling blankly as the group laughed at him.

Jakus went pale as a ghost, knowing what would happen next.

"You better run." He said as the smaller boy looked back at him.

"Didn't I just tell you to shut it!" he started to shout, as a large mass tackled him and his brother to the ground, holding them down and growling loudly. Blaze was pissed, and he would tear this human's head from his shoulders if he was commanded to.

A hushed silence fell over the ship, and many surrounded the group to see what was happening.

Zekiev sighed quietly, getting to his feet. "Blaze, down." He commanded, and the large Typhlosion slowly let the two brothers go. "You see, my friend here hates when people mess with me," he started, kneeling down next to the two as they stared at him with hateful glares, "and maybe next time I won't be so nice, and things won't go so well. So, you can either leave me and my friend here alone, or I'll have to deal with you both." He said flatly, emotion far-gone from his voice. He hated bullies and people who felt the need to act violent towards him.

"Whatever, freak." They said as they rose from the ground slowly and skulked away. Their group dispersed silently as Blaze curled up next to the table, satisfied with the outcome.

"That went…well…" Jakus said quietly, as a waitress arrived at their table. She looked to be about seventeen, and she had long, black hair.

"I'm sorry about them, it isn't the first fight they've started today," She said quickly, setting menus on their table, "But it is the first they have lost. My name is Joan, would you like anything to drink?" she asked, flashing a small smile to Zekiev.

"Water, please." He responded quietly, looking through the menu.

"And a Coke for me, thanks." Replied Jakus, sifting through the small assortment of food provided on the menu.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks, and you can order whenever." She replied to the boys, jotting down their drinks on her small notepad. "If you need anything else, feel free to call me over." She smiled, and Zekiev nodded blankly.

_-I'm glad I get to quit this damn job when we get there-_ Joan thought angrily to herself. She really hated her job, and was glad it was only temporary, to pay for her trip to the Academy. _–Although...-_ she thought, smirking to herself, _-Nothing beats watching Butch and Bo get put in their place for once…-_

**Well, there is chapter nine. Sorry I was gone for so long, I hope you guys like it! I'm thinking of making Joan (Pronounced like Joan of Arc) a main character, what do you guys think? It'd be great to get some feedback!**


	10. Chapter 10, Joan of Arc!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. Hope you like the chapter!)**

Finally, her shift was over. Joan was tired and hungry, and just wanted to get to the dining room before everyone began eating. It had been a long day, and she was ready to relax, this job had taken its toll on her. As she walked at a steady pace down the red-carpeted hallway of the cruise ship, she turned a corner leading to the dining room, colliding with a person slowly walking the opposite way, causing her to fall on her rear.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry!" she hurriedly apologized to them, before a familiar monotone voice began speaking.

"Don't worry about it." Zekiev said plainly, extending a hand to the embarrassed girl. "But it isn't a habit of mine to run into beautiful women, so I apologize." He joked with a small smirk. She blushed slightly as she accepted his help, and he lifted her to her feet. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing then."

"Oooor you could come with me to the dining hall?" she asked innocently, "I don't really have anyone else to eat with, unless you have somewhere else you need to be?"

"Well…I guess," He answered slowly, "but I already ate."

"That's fine!" she exclaimed, grabbing his hand and tugging him off in the direction of the dining hall.

Blaze cocked his head in confusion _-what has he gotten himself into? - _He thought, making his way back to his master. He could sense the mischief in this girl, but it didn't seem like the bad kind. It was more innocent than anything.

-About five minutes later-

They had gotten through the large line of trainers getting their food, and found an empty table to sit at. Blaze curled up next to Zekiev, and was sleeping as Joan stuffed her face quickly.

Zekiev stared wide-eyed at the girl as she ate quickly. "Um…are you in a hurry?" he asked nervously, as she quickly looked up and almost gagged. She completely forgot he was there, he was so quiet.

"Crap, I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, swallowing her food and looking incredibly embarrassed. Did he think she was a pig now? She really hoped not, she didn't usually eat like this. It had just been such a tiring day, and she hadn't had a chance to eat lunch. She felt like she might just die of starvation!

"No, its fine," he began laughing, "you should see Jakus when he eats, I feel like I need to buy him a shovel or something." He continued laughing, something he hadn't done in years, but for some reason this was incredibly funny to him.

Blaze looked up from the floor and cocked his head at his master once again; laughter wasn't something he usually heard from him. But when it happened, it was a good thing, and Blaze liked it. So if this girl caused it…_-I think I'll like her-_ Blaze thought, smiling at the girl.

"Does he usually smile like that?" Joan asked, motioning towards Blaze.

"He must like you!" Zekiev explained, rubbing his partners head, "it's been forever since I've seen that smile, heh…" he laughed a bit, scratching the back of his head. "His name is Blaze by the way, and he's my best friend." He continued as the large Typhlosion licked his cheek.

_-That's just adorable-_ Joan thought, smiling at the pair. _–They must have so many memories together, I hope I get to hear some of them-_ she checked her watch, frowning at the time. She had to be back at her room soon, her friend Jean would be worried she was out so late. _–uuughhh but I don't wanna leeeaaaave!- _she thought disappointedly.

"Well I need to get to my room soon, my friend might freak if I'm out to late." She stated heavy-heartedly, she really wanted to stay and talk some more.

"Well that's okay," Zekiev said, "Me and Blaze will walk you there." He smiled slightly, hoping she took his offer. She was pretty interesting, and he wanted to make sure she got to her room safely.

"Sure!" she accepted, standing to gather her things. "so where are you from, anyways?" she asked as they began leaving the dining hall.

"Well, I'm originally from Johto, but I've lived in just about every other region too." He explained, putting his hands in his pockets and staring at the floor as he walked.

"Oh? Does your family move around a lot?" she asked, hoping not to sound nosy.

"Um…No," he began, as a hurt look came across his face,"I'm an orphan, I get around a lot I guess." He finished, as Blaze nuzzled his arm softly.

"Oh…" she said quietly, "I'm sorry…So is Johto where you got Blaze?" she asked, hoping to switch to a happier subject.

"Um…well no. I wasn't old enough to become a trainer back then, "he began explaining, "I saved Blaze from poachers, they were just about to kill him. I managed to jump in and grab him before they could though." He finished, feeling like a total buzz kill. _–Great, way to make it all depressing Zekiev…get it together man!-_

She frowned at the story, she hated Pokémon abuse. "You should have kicked the crap out of them, I hate that stuff!" she said angrily, wishing she could punch whoever did it in the face.

"That was all when Team Rocket was still around, when they got really bad." He continued, "But on to a different subject. Where are you from?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

"I'm from Kalos, my family lives in Lumiose city," She answered, smiling, "It really is a beautiful place, I love it there."

"I'm sure of it." He answered, smiling slightly at her.

"Well, here's my door." She stated, disappointed.

"Is something wrong?" Zekiev asked, sounding a bit worried.

"Oh, no, "she answered, smiling at Zekiev and Blaze. "we should talk some more tomorrow!" she said happily, hugging Blaze and giving Zekiev a quick peck on the cheek before rushing inside.

_-What was that all about? - _He wondered, his hand lingering over his cheek as he stared at the door. He quickly checked his watch, noticing is was incredibly late.

"Come on Blaze, we better get back to the room." He said to his friend, and they quickly made their way through the labyrinth that was the ships interior, barely noticing the wide smile that was set on his face the entire way.

**There is chapter ten! Hope you all liked it! Don't forget to review, it makes me super happy and helps me continue writing! I love hearing from my fans!**


	11. Chapter 11, A new adventure!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, or any of its…stuff. I own only my characters. Enjoy!)**

"_You are worthless." He thought to himself, staring in the mirror before him. He was twelve years old, and only a year had passed since the death of his parents. Not a moment passed when he didn't think about what he could have done to save them, and he would never truly recover from it either. He lightly touched the large scar on his right eye, a reminder of what had happened that day that would stay with him his entire life. _

_He sighed quietly, and the mirror changed the reflection from a young boy, to an older, tired looking teenager. He had large bags under his eyes, and his skin was paler. The scar was still just as visible as the day he had gotten it, as if it were a cruel reminder from Arceus to never forget what had happened to them. Behind his reflection he saw Blaze, nuzzling his hand, and Jakus was placing a hand on his shoulder. Further back there was a figure, covered in shadow. He strained to see just who it was, turning around as the figures disappeared into a cloud of smoke._

His eyes slowly opened as he sat up from his bed. The ship was slightly rocking, but it didn't bother him all that much. Blaze was curled up at the other end, his head rising to see his master awaken.

"I'm going for a walk Blaze, "The teen started, lifting himself out of bed to get dressed, "Can you stay here and watch the room?" he asked, looking for a response from his friend.

"Phlo" he nodded, laying his head back down as Zekiev finished tying his boots.

"Thanks buddy." He replied, making his way out of the room, into the red-carpeted halls. _–What did that dream mean? - _He thought to himself, only half paying attention to his path. _–and who was that figure?-_

It was very early, but he decided to make his way to the dining room to see if breakfast was ready. He hadn't eaten much yesterday, so he wanted to have the energy for when they arrived at the academy. He was more excited than he would ever let on, and he seemed to be in a better mood than usual. It seemed as if his luck had turned for the better, and he was going to make the very best of it.

He entered the large, red room, and noticed it was empty, aside from the workers in the kitchen. He could hear the clanging of pots and pans as a worker came out to greet him with a broad smile. He looked to be in his sixties, with graying hair and an apron that hung down to his knees.

"Well hello my boy!" he welcomed, extending a hand out to Zekiev.

"Uh…hi." Zekiev replied, shaking the man's hand. He had a surprisingly firm grip, from years of work in and out of a kitchen. The man's eyes held years of experience, and were full of life, despite his old age. He looked as if he could go another sixty years without a problem, and Zekiev seemed comfortable around him already.

"Would you happen to be Zekiev?" he asked, a playful tone is his voice.

"Yeah, actually…how did you know that?" Zekiev responded, curious as to how a man he had never met before knew his name.

"Fantastic!" he exclaimed, smiling widely, "Oh, but how rude of me! My name is Edward d'Arc! You may not know me, but I have already heard a few things about you from my granddaughter…You know Joan, correct? He asked, a glint of playful mischief in his eyes.

"Yeah, we talked quite a bit yesterday," Zekiev started, a slight blush coming across his face. "She seems like a really cool person." He finished, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Ah, that she is!" he continued, laughing a bit, "She is every bit like her dear mother, Arceus rest her soul..." he finished, a hint of pain flashing before his eyes, disappearing as soon as Zekiev noticed. "But, enough of that! She has taken quite a liking to you, and I hope you two become good friends! I can already tell that you are a very nice boy, and I feel as if adventure lies in every step you take!" he finished, shaking the boys hand again.

"Thanks, I hope so too," Zekiev answered, nodding at the old man.

"Take care of my dear Joan Zekiev, "Edward began again, taking on an air of seriousness, "she has been through an awful lot, and has few friends. I would appreciate it greatly if you could watch over her while I cannot. She seems to have taken to you quicker than others, and that is no small feat."

Zekiev nodded again at the man, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You have my word, Mr. d'Arc." He finished, before the old man nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I may not look it, but I'm older than I once was, and watching after that girl sure is a chore!" he joked, earning a small laugh from Zekiev."We will catch up again one day, Zekiev. And I hope you have a few stories to tell this old man. Now go eat breakfast, we arrive at the Island in a few hours!" he finished, rushing back into the kitchen.

**-A couple hours later, approaching the academy islands-**

They stood on the deck of the boat, watching as the islands finally came into view. It had only been a two day trip, but the trainers on-board were ready to get off of the cruise-liner and on to solid ground.

"Hey guys!" Joan exclaimed, rushing to meet Zekiev and Blaze, her friend following behind her.

"Hey Joan," Zekiev answered, as Blaze lifted to his hind legs and licked her face. Jean seemed momentarily shocked as the Typhlosion stood, but wiped the look from her face quickly.

"Hey Blaze!" Joan laughed, petting the fire type as he sat back down.

"Well, it looks like we can finally look forward to getting off of this boat." Jakus said queasily, he hated boats, and this was no exception. He was just ready to get on some solid, dry land.

"About time, too." Zekiev agreed, as Joan placed herself beside him.

"Zekiev, Jakus, this is my friend Jean!" Joan explained, introducing the girl to the group, "I thought I would bring her along to meet you guys!" she finished, smiling at everyone.

"Oh, please, you practically had to drag me out here. You know how I am with boats." Jean complained, grabbing a railing as the boat rocked a bit harder. "But it's a pleasure to meet you both, nonetheless." She said slowly, before steadying herself.

"You too." Zekiev and Jakus responded, trying to stay out of the way if she decided to throw up.

"We are preparing to dock on the Academy Island, if you would please gather any belongings and gather on the deck, we will arrive shortly" a feminine voice announced over the intercom.

"Well, let's get to it." Zekiev said, as Joan smiled at him. They had finally arrived, and he was ready to begin a new adventure.

**(I had to re-write this a couple times, I couldn't seem to get a good idea in my head until now. I'm not sure if it's good or bad, but I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me how you think I'm doing, it helps a ton when I'm trying to write a new chapter!)**


	12. Chapter 12, Knock on wood!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon, or any characters from the show that I use. Every other character is MINE BRAH. SO COME AT ME. XD)**

They were marched into a large, round room, with a high ceiling and a massive carpet taking onthe appearance of a large pokeball. In the center of the room stood an older man, with spiky white hair, and a slight smile on his face. Zekiev could see that the man held vast knowledge just by looking at him.

"Hello, trainers!" The man started, pulling a pokeball from his white lab coat, "My name is Professor Oak, and I will be your headmaster for the years that you are here at the academy!" he exclaimed, throwing the pokeball high into the air, releasing a roaring Charizard, who let loose a large flamethrower into the air. Zekiev looked at the professor in awe, while Blaze let loose his own flamethrower, putting the Charizard to shame.

_-Crap- _Zekiev thought, feeling as if everything was about to go wrong, _-well now I'm screwed…-_

"Marvelous!" the professor exclaimed, his eyes lighting up in childish wonder at the Typhlosion, "That's the largest Typhlosion I've ever seen!" he continued, embarrassing Zekiev as hundreds of students turned their attention to him. Blaze was soaking up the attention, releasing another flamethrower, this time blue flames jetting from his mouth.

"I need to see you in my office after we finish here!" Oak laughed, quickly realizing he still had to finish his speech. "Welcome to the Pokémon Academy, home to the best and brightest of all the trainers in the world! I hope you all enjoy your stay!" he finished, as professors started leading trainers to their rooms.

"And you! With the Typhlosion! Please come see me!" Oak finished, looking towards Zekiev.

"Good luck with that…" Jakus said, nudging Zekiev jokingly, "Try not to get expelled on the first day!" He laughed.

"Yeah. I'll try not to." Zekiev responded, turning to Joan, who had an excited look on her face.

"You get to meet Professor Oak the FIRST day of school?! Awesome!" She exclaimed, wrapping Zekiev in a large hug. "Tell me how it goes will you?" she finished, looking at Zekiev happily.

"Yeah, sure." He started, scratching the back of his head, "We should meet up later, we can talk or whatever." He finished lamely as Joan grabbed him in another hug.

"And hey, don't be too long." She winked, smiling at him. She really liked the dark haired boy, even though he wasn't very good at showing emotion. She liked that about him too, and she wanted to help him out of his shell. She didn't know exactly why she felt this way; she just knew that she felt right around him. And even if he didn't feel the same way, she wanted to help in any way she could.

"I won't, I promise."He replied, smiling a bit. He trusted Joan; she didn't seem to be the kind of person who wanted to hurt him. But the way Blaze acted around her put a smile on his face, Blaze trusted Joan almost immediately, which meant that Zekiev trusted her too. He even liked her a bit, even though he had never been in a relationship, and felt a bit awkward when she flirted with him. It wasn't that he didn't like it; it was more that he didn't know what to do. _–I'll just talk to Jakus about it later; maybe he will have some advice…-_

"Ah! There you are, mister…" Oak exclaimed, putting a hand out quizzically.

"Zekiev, Zekiev Zolnerowich." He replied, shaking the professor's hand. He had a firm, but delicate grip, from years of working in a lab, and most likely from catching so many Pokémon.

"Mister Zolnerowich!" He exclaimed, leading Zekiev and blaze to his office, "Your Typhlosion here is quite a specimen, does he have a name by chance?" Oak asked, clicking a button marked "headmaster's office" on the elevator.

"Yes, his name's Blaze." Zekiev responded, patting his friend on the head.

"Ah, what a fitting name for such a marvelous Pokémon!" He said, reaching into his coat and pulling out a biscuit, holding it out for Blaze, who looked at Zekiev quizzically.

"Go on, Blaze, its safe." He reassured his Pokémon, who took the biscuit from Oaks hand slowly.

"I take it you are from Johto?" The professor asked, as the elevator doors opened to a large office, with an Oak desk to the far back. They made their way to the desk, and oak took a seat behind it. Zekiev sat in a cushioned chair on the opposite side, as Blaze sat beside him.

"Well, yeah, but Blaze here wasn't my starter or anything…" Zekiev explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh? Please explain if you wouldn't mind?" Oak asked, intertwining his fingers and resting his chin on his hands.

"Well, you see…" He started, resting a hand on Blaze's head and taking on a solemn look, "I found Blaze here as a Cyndaquil. He was trapped under the bodies of his family, as poachers had killed them for their skins. I could hear his cries, and managed to pull him out, and i ran as fast as I could to a Pokémon center. Nurse joy gave me a pokeball so he could be healed, and I told her what happened. She told me he was in shock, and that since I found him, I was the closest thing to a family he had. So after a few years, we became best friends, and he is the only Pokémon I have." He finished, petting his friend sub-consciously.

"You are a brave boy, and that was a dangerous thing to do. But I'm glad you did it. If you happen to need anything, just ask me, and I'll see what I can do." Oak finished, absorbing the information.

"Actually, I just need one thing…" Zekiev began nervously, glancing at Blaze. "Blaze isn't a huge fan of being stuck in a pokeball, and I think he would like it more if he could stay out of it with me…"

Oak smiled nostalgically, "That should be no problem at all Zekiev, feel free to take him wherever you go." He finished, remembering a certain Pokémon. "Just don't go lighting everything on fire!" he joked, handing Zekiev a slip of paper. "This is your room number. Your roommates will be Jakus Onita, and Kaidon Noble. You better go rest up for tomorrow!"

It had been a long day, and Zekiev was ready to sleep. Classes began tomorrow, and he had to be ready for anything.

**(Sorry it took so long! I hope you guys like this chapter, and please review!)**


	13. Chapter 13, My name is Saint Jimmy!

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon, or any of that shiz, I just own my own characters.) **

Zekiev had his headphones in as he chucked rocks out at the ocean. He had left Blaze and Jakus in the room, and their roommate hadn't shown up. So he decided to go up to the roof and relax. He was in a dark mood, for whatever reason, he didn't know. Everything was going pretty good, he was living out one of his dreams. He wondered if his parents would be proud of him.

_-I wish they could see me now…- _he thought solemnly, taking a seat on the ledge of the building.

_Open the slits in your face and start your day_

_You don't have much time to make your slits look just right_

_I'm in your mind_

_I'm singing_

_I'm in your mind_

_I'm singing la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da da_

He drifted into thought, remembering every moment from that night, and every moment leading up to this one. It had been hard, but he kept himself sane. He kept himself alive.

_-Why couldn't it have been me though? - _He thought, staring at the ground, far below. He raised a hand to his chest, tracing the large scar. It had remained, just as the one on his eye had, despite his development since he was a child. It didn't cause him physical discomfort, but the scars managed to tear down any good mood he could muster.

_Look in the mirror and ask your soul if you're alright_

_Put out the glitter that your soul hides behind_

_You're in my mind_

_I'm singing_

_You're in my mind_

_I'm singing la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da da_

A single tear slid down his face, down the scar.

_-I'm sorry mom…I'm sorry dad…I'm sorry sis…I could have stopped them-_

"Dude, you okay?" Someone suddenly said, laying a hand on Zekiev's shoulder. He noticed he had headphones in, motioning him to take one out, after receiving a bewildered look from the black haired boy.

"Uh, yeah, I'm fine. " Zekiev replied, quickly wiping his face. _–Was I just crying? -_ He asked himself, looking back at the boy.

"Um…well okay. Jakus sent me up here, said I could find you. I'm your new roommate, Kaidon." The blonde said, extending a hand silently.

"I'm Zekiev, nice to meet you." He replied, sounding a bit worn down. The past was a harsh thing, and revisiting it was a troubling thing for Zekiev, he wanted to forget it so bad, yet he wanted to hunt down the thugs that had taken what was most precious from him, if only to destroy them completely.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Kaidon asked, motioning with his thumb towards the edge of the roof.

"Sure." Zekiev shrugged, keeping a headphone out in case Kaidon wanted to talk. He may have wanted to immerse himself in his music and relax alone, but he wasn't an asshole who would ignore someone for no reason.

Kaidon sat next to him, pulling a pack of cigarettes out and lighting one up.

"You know, I've always liked rooftops. They make great places to think." He said, taking a puff, and blowing the smoke into the breeze.

"Yeah, I always manage to find a decent rooftop." Zekiev replied, music still playing in his ear. It was a good song, by a band that barely anyone knew about. It was also one of his favorites.

"You seem kinda down man, something going on?" The new boy asked curiously, blowing another puff of smoke into the wind.

"Not really, it's nothing to be worried about." The scarred trainer replied, taking a look at the moon. It was a full moon tonight, and a bright one at that. Not to mention there were millions of stars blazing in the sky, something Zekiev hadn't seen for a long time. He was use to the lights of the city, and a pitch black sky. It was a welcome change, in his mind.

"Well man, I'm gonna head down to the room. See you soon." Kaidon finished, flicking the cigarette off of the roof, sending it in a blazing spiral until the ember cooled. He was ready for bed, and it was cold outside.

"Later" Zekiev mumbled quietly, placing the headphone back in his ear. _–ill head down in a few. After this song maybe…-_ he thought to himself as the song came close to ending. The lyrics always made him think deeper than usual.

_Nowhere were they holy_

_Open up your eyes and see_

_The clouds above will hold you_

_The clouds above will sing_

_And in your mind_

_You're singing la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da la-da da_

He rose slowly, pondering what he would do tomorrow, since there would be a tour of the school. _–maybe I'll try to find Joan, and give Blaze a day off to sleep…I'm sure he will like that.-_ he thought, cracking a smile at the thought of spending time with Joan. He felt stupid, but in a good way. He headed to the elevator; it was time to head to the room. Maybe this Kaidon kid would be a pretty cool guy. As he adjusted the strap on his messenger bag, a song came in that stopped him in his tracks.

_-I can't believe this is still on here…it really has been a long time. -_ He cracked a small smile as the lyrics began; the song filled him with nostalgia. From when he was first raising Blaze, to the time Sharon had adopted them both. Those times were more valuable than gold to him, and he would trade them for the world. He cranked the volume as he made his way to his room, singing along as he walked, not caring what anyone would think. And for once, he didn't feel regret for acting on an impulse.

Starry nights, city lights, coming down over me…

Skyscrapers, stargazers in my head…

Are we we are, are we we are the waiting, unknown?

This dirty town was burning down in my dreams…

Lost and found, city bound in my dreams…

And screaming!

Are we, we are, are we we are the waiting?

And screaming!

Are we, we are, are we we are the waiting?

**(That's chapter thirteen! I hope you all liked it, and please review! And as a bonus quiz, name those songs!)**


	14. Chapter 14, Fire away, green eyed angel

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. 'Nuff said.)**

"Zekiev! Wake up!" Joan yelled playfully, smacking him in the face with a pillow.

"The hell? How did you manage to get in here? The door is locked…" Zekiev said groggily, he didn't sleep much last night. He wasn't mad at the girl, in fact he was happy to see her, since he couldn't after his meeting with Oak. It turned into a very busy day after that, finding his professors and getting school supplies early.

"I'm not exactly a good girl, "She winked, holding up a lockpick and a bobby pin, "Besides, aren't you happy to see me?" she asked, cocking her head.

"Well, yeah, of course I am. I just didn't expect you to pick the lock to my room…" he said as he stood up, stretching his muscles. Joan's face gained a slight blush, and she quickly looked away. She hadn't expected him to be shirtless.

_-I could fry an egg on those abs…- _she thought to herself, her heart speeding up._ –And where did that huge scar come from?-_

"Are we late or something?" Zekiev asked, scratching the back of his head and looking at his alarm clock. -_6:00? -_ He thought, cocking an eyebrow, _-we aren't supposed to meet the guides until five…- _

"Wait…how did you manage to get past Blaze?" he wondered aloud, looking back at the girl, who had a smirk on her face.

"Ohhhh, let's just say I'm smart enough to know that food is the fastest way to a Pokémon's heart, "she answered mischievously, as Blaze peeked around the corner with a large steak in his mouth. Zekiev shook his head and laughed a little, placing his hands behind his head. He had to admit it was the funniest thing he had seen in awhile, and this girl had much more to her than he originally thought.

"You win, you broke my defenses." Zekiev shrugged playfully, running a hand through his black hair. "But is there a reason why you are up so early in the morning?"

"Well, I thought you would want to hang out or something, since we couldn't yesterday," she said, looking down at the ground. She had thought about this for a really long time, and was hoping her decision to surprise him wasn't going to explode in her face.

"Well, we do have almost all day." He admitted, sifting through his closet for a shirt and some fresh pants, "Do you care if I take a shower really quickly?"

"No, not at all." She answered, plopping down on the couch, turning the Television on to pass the time.

"I'll be out in a few minutes then." He finished, stepping into the bathroom and shutting the door.

_-Well, that went well. - _Joan smiled to herself as she flipped through the channels. She could hear the running water from the bathroom, and she couldn't wait for him to finish. She was excited for whatever they decided to do, and she hoped everything went well. Blaze was chewing happily on his steak, and she brought a second for when they left, since he would stay in Zekiev's dorm room. All his friends had already left, probably to go to the main island for the day. She didn't blame them, it was a beautiful place, but the beach just wasn't for her.

The water finally stopped, and Joan looked over to the bathroom door in anticipation, only to look back at the television screen quickly. _–Arceus, I feel like such a creep…-_

"So what exactly are we going to do?" Zekiev asked, emerging from the bathroom with a towel, drying off his hair.

"I'm not sure, "she answered slowly, "I thought we might just go with the flow, and do whatever sounded good."

"Sounds like a plan," he smirked slightly, throwing the towel into a clothes basket. "Let's head out then, shall we?" he finished, grabbing his keys. "The world awaits our random decisions!" he smiled, helping her off the couch.

_**-One hour later-**_

"Why is it called ice-cream anyways?" Joan asked quizzically, tilting her head at the cone Zekiev had bought her, "It's not like they cream the ice or something, why not name it something else?"

"Well, what would you name it?" He asked playfully, as they walked down the street of the large city. It was sunny out today, and the temperature seemed comfortable enough for him not to wear a coat. He had no idea how they had ended up in the city, as they had just walked around while talking to each other, not really paying attention to where they were going. He loved how easy it was to talk to Joan though, and found himself immersed in their conversations, no matter how random.

"That…is a good point!" she laughed, taking a bite out of her ice-cream.

"And you bite your ice-cream?" Zekiev asked, a strange look on his face.

"Duh, licking ice-cream is just full of sexual innuendos, "She answered sincerely, taking another bite of her ice-cream and looking back at Zekiev.

"I never really thought of it that way, "he answered, scratching the back of his head, while they took a seat on a nearby bench. "But then again, I don't really spend a lot of time staring at girls eating ice-cream. It is definitely not one of my hobbies." He laughed, placing an arm on the bench behind her.

"Well, let's just say it is definitely something you will never catch me doing!" she laughed, leaning back. "So I have a random question…if you will answer it…" she started, her voice softening.

"Fire away." Zekiev answered casually, wondering what could have changed her mood so fast.

"Um…" she started nervously, "How did you get that scar on your eye?" she asked softly, but curiously. She had wanted to ask him before, but felt that it might be intruding, but her curiosity was killing her, she had to find out.

"Well…" he began, taken off-guard by the question, "I guess it can't hurt to tell you." He said, looking deep into her green eyes, "Remember how I told you about my parents?" he asked quietly. Joan nodded her head slowly, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, they were murdered. By team rocket…before I could escape, one of them managed to cut me." He spoke quietly, motioning to his face, "And you already saw the other scar…" He finished playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

"Zekiev…I'm so sorry…" Joan apologized, wide eyed with worry.

"Don't worry about it, it was a long time ago." He reassured her, as she leaned on him slightly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, taking in the sights of the city laid before them.

"Wait…how did you get out of there?" she asked confusedly, curiosity fueling her again.

"That…is a really good question. I've never really thought about it…" He answered slowly; shocked by the fact that he really hadn't given the subject any thought at all.

"Let's talk about something else, okay?" she asked, sorry that she had brought up such a solemn subject again.

"Yeah, sure." Zekiev answered, staring at her for a moment. _–She really does have beautiful eyes- _he thought to himself, _I've never seen such a bright green like that…-_

"See something you like?" she interrupted his thoughts, smirking at him as he blushed slightly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." He answered, winking at her awkwardly, causing her to almost choke laughing.

"Smooooooth" she said sarcastically between her playful giggling, "But you are lucky I have a thing or the awkward types." She joked, stifling a laugh. "We better start heading back, we might be late if we don't hurry!" the dark haired girl said surprised, jumping from the bench quickly. Zekiev stood up slowly, stretching his tired arms.

"Well, let's go then." He said with a smirk, holding an arm out for Joan.

"Classy." She laughed, accepting the offer. It would take them about an hour to get back to the Academy, but by the way her day was going, she didn't care if it took ten. They walked slowly down the crowded streets, smiles plastered on both of their faces. She was ready for a new adventure, and as long as she could share it with Zekiev, she knew she would be happy with whatever events unfolded.

**(I absolutely love writing these two! Tell me what you think of them, and be sure to review!)**


	15. Chapter 15, I refuse to die!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon or any lyrics I happen to write into my story. I only own my characters.)**

The day had gone by quickly enough, and the classes weren't hard, but Zekiev was beyond bored. He just so happened to be in Pokémon origins, and he just couldn't seem to pay attention at all. He understood what professor Juniper was teaching was important, but he just couldn't stay interested.

_-Ugh…I wonder what's for lunch…- _He thought to himself as the bell rang.

"Don't forget to bring in your Pokémon tomorrow for a study!" Juniper spoke over the class, who had erupted in conversation. It was time for lunch and everyone wanted to get out of there."Have a good time at lunch!"

He made it through the hallways with ease, getting around people quickly. He really didn't like being around so many people, so he decided to grab his lunch and head outside to the nearby forest. He had seen the forest during the tour of the school, and immediately decided to check it out. He had plenty of time, since lunch lasted a few hours at the academy, due to many students traveling to the main island to eat. _-ugh…I can't wait to get out of here-_ he thought to himself, standing in the long line of students, waiting to get their lunches. It seemed he wasn't the only one who didn't feel like traveling today. It was much too warm for his taste, and hopefully the forest would provide enough shade to block out the sunlight.

It was warm out, and the trees shaded the forest. The humanoid Pokémon sat high up in a tree, relaxing on a branch. This was his forest, and he would be the one to protect it from intruders who would harm it, or the Pokémon in it. He stretched his long arms, yawning quietly. _–It seems as if nothing ever happens in the forest anymore, ever since I scared those angry humans away...- _he thought to himself, as he heard the cracking of breaking twigs from the forest floor. He looked down quickly, noticing the black outfit the human was wearing. _–Them again?!- _He raged in his mind, _-I thought I scared them away! - _The Pokémon leaped from the tree, slamming into the ground in front of the human, smashing the hard rock beneath him into splinters.

"What the…?!" Zekiev said under his breath as an angry Bisharp slammed into the ground in front of him, causing his lunch to splatter to the ground. The Pokémon glared angrily as it struck a fighting stance, ready to destroy his opposition. Zekiev furrowed his brow, staring the Bisharp dead in the eyes as he put in his headphones.

We're wasting precious time!

The clock is ticking;

Can you hear the countdown?

With every hour!

Give me the power!

I need the strength to carry on!

On and on!

The Steel Pokémon swung incredibly fast at Zekiev, but he managed to push its arm away, and slammed its fist into a nearby tree. The wood splintered and broke, causing the tree to fall next to them. Zekiev countered with a quick punch to the Bisharp's face, surprising the Pokémon with his strength. They quickly faced each other again, circling slowly around the clearing.

No more I care to live!

When I'm just born to die!

WE'RE ALL BORN TO DIE! BORN TO DIE!

No more I care to live!

When I'm just born to die!

WE'RE ALL BORN TO DIE!

Zekiev spun around, slamming the Bisharp in the face again, this time knocking the Pokémon back. He quickly followed up with a couple of punched to its tough stomach, slicing his arms on the large blades on its torso in the process.

_-Shit! - _He gritted his teeth as the deep wounds started to bleed, _-what the hell did I do?!- _He screamed to himself, taking a hard punch to the gut, sending him sliding back in the dirt. The Bisharp was pissed for some reason, and it wasn't looking good for Zekiev.

NEVER BEFORE! NEVER AGAIN!

Behold this travesty!

NEVER BEFORE! NEVER AGAIN!

Behold adversary!

NEVER BEFORE! NEVER AGAIN!

Behold this travesty!

NEVER BEFORE! NEVER AGAIN!

Behold adversary!

"Hyah!" Zekiev yelled, slamming another fist into the Bisharp, slamming it into a tree. The Bisharp seemed stunned for a moment, and Zekiev wasn't about to let this chance to do some damage go to waste. He closed the distance between them, smashing his fists into the Pokémon until his knuckles were bleeding, causing a spurt of blood to escape its mouth. The red Pokémon quickly recovered, grabbing Zekiev and slamming him into the tree, splintering the bark behind him violently. The dark haired boy grunted in pain, and kicked off of the Bisharp, sending it back a few feet. He wasn't about to get knocked out, he had to keep going. He had to survive.

Befriend my enemies!

My pulse is racing;

I can hear my heart beat!

Is this the last time

You get to be mine!?

I lack the will to carry on!

On and on!

_-This human is tough as hell…-_ The Bisharp thought as Zekiev straightened himself out. He was starting to look pale, and was losing a lot of blood. _–The other humans just ran away when they saw me…could he really be one of them? - _He thought hard, taking a closer look at the boy. He seemed younger…and his eyes weren't full of hate, and greed. Instead he was overwhelmed with life, determination, and seemed ready to fight to the death to survive this encounter. The steel Pokémon felt a twinge of guilt; he had attacked an innocent, someone he had set out to protect in the first place.

_-No…it can't end like this…-_ Zekiev thought, his vision blurring quickly. He had lost so much blood, and he didn't know what would happen if he passed out…or worse. The Bisharp just stared at him for a moment; it seemed to be thinking hard about what to do.

Zekiev swung weakly, his remaining energy was spent, and he couldn't keep this up. "No…" he mumbled, falling to his knees, staring at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Joan…" he finished, blood flowing down his arms, his shirt ripped to pieces.

And then, his vision faded to black, and he fell to the ground with a soft thud.


	16. Chapter 16, Please, don't go

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon. I only own my characters)**

Get up Johnny boy, get up Johnny boy,  
Get up cause the world has left you lying on the ground.  
You're my pride and joy; you're my pride and joy.  
Get up Johnny boy because we all need you now.

We all need you now…

She hadn't left his side in days, even when Jakus and Kaidon offered to take her place. What little sleep she managed to get was full of nightmares, and she often awoke with tears streaming down her face. She had almost lost him, and she didn't even know what had happened. The large Bisharp that had rushed him in to the hospital was covered in dried blood, and sat in a chair in the corner with a guilty look on his face. He didn't mean to hurt an innocent, and in the process he seemed to have hurt the human who hadn't left the room since she heard about what had happened.

_-I didn't mean to hurt his mate…- _the Bisharp thought regretfully, _-I'm so sorry-_ he had sat in the heavy wooden chair for the past few days, the doctors weren't paying much attention to the bladed Pokémon, and he liked it better that way. He would fix his actions, and devote his life to protecting this human he had wronged without a second thought.

The door opened, and Jakus stepped inside the white room. "How is he doing?" he asked quietly, sticking his hands in his pockets. He had been pretty worried about his friend when he noticed he hadn't shown up in battling class, and when he found out Zekiev was in the hospital, he had offered to help in any way he could. He felt sorry for the tired looking girl; her eyes were puffy and red, and she hadn't slept very well for awhile. Jakus had seen her having nightmares before when he was visiting the hospital, and he wished he could help somehow.

"Better, "She began in a sad voice, "But he lost a ton of blood…the doctors said he could be out for awhile."

"Damn…" He replied, scratching the back of his head, "I'm really sorry about all this Joan…" he said quietly, looking over to the Bisharp. "Who's this?" he inquired, pointing a thumb at the bladed Pokémon.

"This is the Pokémon that brought him in. We don't really know all of what happened, that's what we are hoping to find out when Zekiev wakes up…" She answered, wiping her face a little.

"Oh…" he continued, "Well, make sure to call me when he wakes up. I'll leave you guys alone for now."

She nodded, looking back towards Zekiev with a worried expression.

"And Joan?" He broke the silence before leaving.

"Yes?" she answered, turning her head to the trainer.

"Just…take care, okay?" he finished, stepping towards the door as she nodded in his direction, acknowledging his request. She was so busy worrying about Zekiev, that she hadn't really been taking much care of herself.

_-I'll take a nap…then I'll clean myself up…promise…-_she thought to herself, yawning as she laid her head on the bed next to Zekiev. She had slept like this every night, she felt like if she left something would happen, and that was something she wouldn't allow. She fell into a deep sleep, her fingers intertwined with Zekiev's, holding on tightly, as if he would leave if she let go.

"_Awaken, my child." _ A calm voice vibrated around his mind, and he was surrounded by shining stars.

"Where am I?" he asked in wonder, looking around him for the source of the voice.

"_Your body resides on earth, yet your spirit is in the cosmos, protected by me. Only temporarily, I assure you, you will be reunited with your friends soon enough." _The voice vibrated again, and Zekiev absorbed every word.

"Who are you?" Zekiev asked, confused, "And where are you?" he continued, scratching his head nervously.

"_I am the god, Arceus. And I am the source of your power." _It finished, awaiting a response from the boy.

_-Arceus? -_ The boy thought to himself, wondering how he ended up in the situation. _–The source of my power?-_

"_Yes, my child." _Arceus answered, reading Zekiev's mind, _"and you have much more to tap in to." _The god continued patiently.

"What do you mean? Why am I here?" Zekiev asked as the god materialized in front of him in a bright flash.

"_I deemed you ready, and that is why you are here. You have a very interesting adventure ahead of you, Zekiev. And death will not stop that, at least this time. I can only save you this once, for it takes far too much power to bring life to the dead. I'm sure you have many questions, but all will be answered, in time. Now, go back to your world, my child. I believe someone is waiting on you."_ Arceus smiled as he sent the trainers soul back to his plane of existence.

His eyes opened slowly, and his body began to ache with pain.

"Ugh…ouch…" He grumbled, noticing Joan's hand in his. Her tired eyes were closed, and her brows were furrowed in worry. _–she looks so tired…I'm sorry Joan…- _thought to himself sadly, squeezing her hand lightly. He stood from the bed quietly, groaning from the pain in his ribs. He slowly picked her up, laying her on the bed he had occupied. _–She deserves to be more comfortable- _he thought to himself, so he didn't wake her.

He woke as soon as he heard the boy moving, but remained still. He had no idea what to do, so he just decided to wait until the dark haired human noticed him, not knowing what his reaction would be.

Zekiev stared into her face as he sat in the cushioned chair, taking her hand in his. He wanted to wake her, and tell her he was alive, and tell her how much he loved her.

_-I guess I really do…-_he thought to himself, smiling. His ribs ached, and his arms were covered in heavy bandages, but he was alive. And that is what truly mattered, that he was alive for _her._

She awoke to his smiling face, and immediately wrapped him in a tight hug, crying quietly.

"Shhh…" He assured the relieved girl in his arms, "Everything is okay…I'm okay…"

…We all need you now.

**(Please review! I hope you like it!)**


	17. Chapter 17, A Knights Honor!

**(Disclaimer, I don't own Pokémon, I only own my characters.)**

**(Sorry I was gone for so long guys, I haven't been feeling very well. Enjoy the chapter, and please review!)**

The news had spread incredibly fast through the academy, and a couple people even stopped by Zekiev's room to see how he had been doing. He hated the attention, but knew they meant well, even if he didn't notice the gossip passing around the school. Blaze had sat next to his bed the entire time, waiting for his friend to recover, and Bisharp hadn't moved from his spot since he arrived with Zekiev.

"Zekiev Zolnerowich?" nurse Joy asked, walking into the hospital room.

"Yes?" he groaned, sitting up slowly. His arms still smarted from the deep cuts, which the doctors had stitched up, and his torso was wrapped in bandages.

"It looks like you are healthy enough to leave whenever you want. We can administer some painkillers though, if you wish." Joy explained, looking concerned at the teen.

"No, I'll be fine." Zekiev stated plainly, slowly standing from the stiff bed. He would be sore for a few weeks, that was certain.

"As you wish." The pink-haired nurse finished, handing Zekiev a clip board with a piece of paper attached. "I'll need you to sign this, and then you can be on your way." She continued, handing the boy a pen. "Oh!" she exclaimed, remembering an important detail, "Professor Oak asked me to send you to his office when you recovered, and asked that you bring the Bisharp that brought you in with you." She smiled as Zekiev signed the papers.

"Yeah, I'll head right up there." Zekiev answered, throwing a shirt on, it seemed that Joan had brought him some clothes to replace the tatters that he arrived with.

_-So the Bisharp brought me in? - _Zekiev wondered, taking a look at the steel Pokémon. _–Why did it save me? -_ He thought, confused.

As he finished dressing, the bladed Pokémon stood, and took a knee, as if it were a knight in medieval times.

_-Is it…sorry? -_ Zekiev thought to himself, taking in the odd sight. The only reason he fought the Pokémon in the first place was because it had attacked him. But now…_-it must have mistaken me for someone else…-_ he thought as he made his way to the Pokémon, resting a hand on it rounded shoulder.

"Do you have a name?" Zekiev asked quietly, as the Bisharp shook its head slowly, still staring at the ground. The Pokémon was full of regret over it actions, and it seemed that it wanted to make it up to Zekiev.

"How about…Lancelot?" the boy suggested, as he thought the Pokémon reminded him of the knights of old that he would read about. History was a subject he loved, and the knights enthralled him in a way that almost nothing else could. _–Besides a certain green eyed girl-_ he thought with a smirk.

The Bisharp stood quickly, placing a hand over its heart, bowing slightly to the boy and nodding its bladed head. _–That sounds…right. - _The Bisharp thought, awaiting the human's next move. He was prepared to pledge his life to protecting this human, and the other that he had hurt. He already missed the forest, but he was certain that another would take his role as guardian, as the law of the wood went.

Zekiev reached into his bag by the bed, and pulled out a small black sphere with a yellow "U" shape on it. He held the ultra ball out, pressing the button in the center.

Lancelot put a hand over his heart, bowing his head as the beam of light pulled him into the ultra ball, disappearing in a flash of light.

Zekiev held his second Pokémon in his hand, staring at the ball that now would house it. He hadn't expected to ever have another Pokémon than Blaze, but Lancelot was a welcome addition, despite the Pokémon's initial hostility.

**-In Oak's office-**

"So it just attacked you out of nowhere?" the professor exclaimed in disbelief. He had never heard of hostile Pokémon on the islands, and wanted this issue to be dealt with quickly, before more students were put at risk. He couldn't allow Pokémon on the island to attack his students at random.

"Yes, "Zekiev patiently explained again, "But I have it under control now. Lancelot seemed to have mistaken me for someone else, maybe someone hostile." He explained slowly to the professor.

"Lancelot?" the professor asked quizzically. Had he nicknamed his attacker?

"Yeah, he let me catch him. He liked the name, so that's what I'm sticking with."Zekiev answered in a bored tone. He had forgotten to explain before that he had caught Lancelot, but wanted to be out of this office as soon as possible. He had nothing against professor Oak, but after being stuck in bed for so long, he was ready to finally get out and do something with his weekend.

"And you are sure that you can control this Pokémon, and that it won't harm any other students?" Oak asked sternly, his student's safety always came first.

"Positive." Zekiev promised, laying a hand on Blaze. "I only have two Pokémon, but I know how to be a good trainer. You have nothing to worry about professor."

"Well…if you say so. I trust you; don't let that go to waste. Now, you should enjoy the rest of your weekend, and then be ready for school." The professor concluded cautiously, nodding his grey haired head at Zekiev. He saw something in the dark haired trainer that he hadn't seen in a long time, ever since Red set out in his journey, even if he tried hard to hide it. He smiled slightly, waving at the trainer before him as he left.

"I'll see you later, professor." Zekiev waved, calling for Blaze to follow him. They made their way back to their room slowly, Zekiev limping slightly. The determined look on his face never changed, and he knew he had so much more to go through in the few years that he would be here.

And he was ready to take on the world, one challenge at a time.

**(I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how I did, I'm fueled by your opinions!)**


	18. Chapter 18, Talk about a headache!

**(Disclaimer, I do not own Pokémon.)**

"Can you believe he survived that shit?" Kaidon asked Jakus in disbelief, taking a puff from his cigarette. Zekiev had just been released from the hospital, and the two new friends were hanging out around the island. They felt that they should give Zekiev and Joan some time alone to talk, so they ended up in their current spot, on the outside of a large mall, teeming with tourists and other trainers.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy, right?" Jakus responded to the blonde, waving smoke out of his face.

"Is he like that all the time?" Kaidon asked suddenly, wondering at Zekiev's lack of emotion.

"Like what?" Jakus answered, putting his hands in his pockets.

"So…emotionless? The guy just got mauled by a wild Pokémon, and he brushes it off like it happens every day. It's like he doesn't feel emotions or something." The blonde haired trainer asked slowly, blowing out more smoke.

"Well…kind of. But sometimes he acts different. I don't really know why…" Jakus answered honestly, he had never asked Zekiev why he was like this, he felt like it was personal, and that he shouldn't pry into the trainers past.

"Hm." Kaidon grunted, as a group of teens approached the pair of trainers, following a red-haired boy whose eyes were full of malice.

"Well, look what we have here," the fiery headed boy started, crossing his arms a few feet away from the boys, "And who do you punks think you are, blocking my view?" he asked angrily, poking Kaidon's shoulder.

"The fuck?" Kaidon replied, brushing the boys hand away quickly, "Don't even start with me man, I'll walk wherever the fuck I want." He replied simply, furrowing his brow at the shorter boy.

"Hey fuck you buddy!" the shorter boy shouted, his southern accent breaking through.

_-It's like violence follows me around...- _Jakus thought to himself, sighing quietly, getting his pokeball ready.

"I told you and your friends to get the fuck away from me, Harry!" a girl yelled, pushing between Kaidon and Jakus. Kaidon simply reached for a pokeball and shook his head; this punk's fate was sealed. A small smirk came across his face; he was more than ready to battle. A quick glance from Jakus confirmed his thoughts, and they both threw out their Pokémon, ready for a battle.

"Nyx! Let's show them how it's done!" Kaidon shouted, his Umbreon leaping in front of him from its ball.

"Sick'em, Shinko!" Jakus called, his Swampert glittering out of its ball. Both Pokémon were at the ready, waiting for their wide eyed and stunned challengers to make a move.

"A battle? Fine!" Harry shouted, throwing his pokeball aggressively, "Go, Machamp!" He roared, his Pokémon jumping to the field and flexing its four arms, as if it wanted to intimidate its foes.

"Jordan! Get over here and help!" the red-head shouted, as a large boy made his way to the field, throwing his own pokeball into the air.

"Go, Croagunk!" Jordan called as his Pokémon landed on the field and took a stance.

The girl got out of the way of the trainers, taking a spot behind Kaidon. She wasn't about to get incinerated in a Pokémon battle.

"Machamp, use dual chop!" Harry yelled, his Pokémon charging after Shinko, raising its arms.

"Shinko! Catch it and use hammer arm!" Jakus commanded, as harry laughed.

"You REALLY think you can stop that? HA!" he laughed, as his Pokémon stopped dead in its tracks. "Huh…?"

Shinko grabbed the Machamp's face quickly, slamming it into the ground violently, over and over, until it's right arm began to glow a bright red. The Pink Swampert raised the glowing arm, slamming it into the fighting Pokémon brutally, causing a crater where the Machamp's face was. The four-armed brute grunted weakly, and fainted as Shinko roared loudly into its face.

"What?!" the red head shouted angrily, stamping his foot. Jakus simply sighed and recalled Shinko, placing its pokeball back on his belt.

Jordan stared in awe; it had ended so quickly, he didn't even have time to give his own Pokémon an order yet.

"Are we battling, or what?" Kaidon shouted as Nyx growled ferociously.

"Oh, yeah." The Croagunk trainer snapped out of his stupor, "Croagunk, use shadow ball!" he ordered, his Pokémon immediately sending a ball of pure dark energy at Nyx.

"Nyx, use shadow ball!" Kaidon copied, his Pokémon shooting a large ball of darkness at the Croagunk, "And then charge and use another!" he commanded, his plan was about to blow this guy away.

The dark energy collided, Nyx's attack consuming the smaller shadow ball. As the Croagunk covered its eyes, Nyx leapt straight through the explosion, slamming into the frog-like Pokémon, holding its arms down with its paws. Nyx charged another shadow ball quickly, and the Croagunk closed it eyes quickly as the dark energy slammed into its face, sending shards of concrete flying around the arena.

"Good job, Nyx!" Kaidon cheered, recalling his Pokémon to its ball. The Croagunk defiantly wasn't coming back for more after an attack like that.

Jordan stared in shock at the crater in the ground as he recalled his fainted Pokémon, as the red haired boy screamed and stormed off.

"Next time won't be so easy, you fuck!" Harry shouted as his friends took off after him. Jordon ran in the opposite direction, seeking a Pokémon center.

"Holy shit, you dominated those assholes!" the girl cheered in disbelief, hugging both of the boys suddenly.

"Yeah, no problem." Kaidon said, scratching his head, "They looked like assholes, and like they were bothering you." He finished, smiling widely at their victory.

"Well, I really have to go," she continued, checking her phone, and pulling a slip of paper out of her messenger bag quickly, "But here is my number. Text me sometime!" she called as she began to hurry off in another direction.

"Hey! I never got your name!" Kaidon called loudly at the girl.

"It's Victoria! Victoria Medhart!" She waved, turning back around as Kaidon stared at the paper in his hand.

"Dude, nice!" Jakus laughed as they fist-bumped.

_-well, I guess today wasn't so boring after all-_ The blonde trainer thought to himself smiling, stuffing the number into his pocket carefully.

**(Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible!)**


End file.
